I'm Hungry
by FriendLey
Summary: We've all seen Meredith with her stupid pregnancy hormones. But what about her stupid pregnancy cravings? MerDer


**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.**

* * *

><p>Derek was having a really good dream. He was out fishing with his son out on the lake in his land.<p>

They had a tent laid out and a grill to cook the fish with. Zola and her mother were back in the house spending some girl time.

"Dad, how do you get the worm on the hook?" His son asked, trying to lay the worm over the curve of the hook.

Derek chuckled, "You have to poke 'em in there like this. And then throw it in the water."

He and his son were both holding on to the rod when Derek felt a tug.

"Do you feel that? That means you've caught something!" He said excitedly.

Another tug.

And then there was a whisper, "Derek."

No matter how hard and fast Derek tried to reel the fish in the tugging wouldn't stop.

"Derek!"

He woke up with a groan. "Meredith, what? Is it time? Is the baby coming? Is it-you need sex? What-" He rubbed his eyes not knowing what to expect out of his pregnant wife.

Sure he was liking the stupid pregnancy hormones. He especially liked it that one time she felt him up in the middle of the night while he was asleep and boy did they have a lot of fun. They had fun the whole night. He just didn't like the morning after when he was so tired to even shower. Meredith had asked for sex then too. And then started crying when she complained about how tired she was from last night but needed sex anyway.

Derek squinted in the darkness and found his wife pouting at him.

"I'm hungry."

Derek thought for a moment. "Like hungry hungry or hungry for something entirely diff- oof!" She had hit him with her pillow.

"I can't believe you would think of sex right now! Is that all that is in your head?"

There were also the outbursts that he did not like at all.

"I'm sorry. So you were hungry. Are hungry. What do you need? A cheeseburger, ice cream?" He reached out to rub her arm.

"I want durian."

"Durian," he started to nod then stopped realizing he had no idea what that is. "dur-what? What is that?"

"It's this really smelly fruit from the Philippines but my stupid pregnancy craving is telling me it smells really good right now and tasty too."

"From the Philippines." Derek repeated. That was all he got from what she said.

Then he heard Meredith's voice quiver. "I know you hate me right now for waking you up to ask for a stupid smelly fruit-"

"What? No, I don't hate you." He pulled her towards him for a hug and started rubbing her back.

Meredith sniffed. "Because I always wake you up at night for sex or for food or because of a nightmare and you never complain and you've been really supportive-"

"I'm not mad." Derek assured her as he planted quick kisses all over her face. "I would be glad to go out and get the stupid smelly fruit for you and the baby." He lied.

Derek gave Meredith one last kiss before climbing out of bed to grab a jacket and his car keys.

"I love you!" Meredith called out to him.

...

Derek found himself at a 24 hour Asian grocery.

He wasn't even sure if they sold durian in here. This was the closest thing to a Filipino grocery that he could find.

Where did Meredith taste a durian, anyway?

Stupid tropical fruit.

He passed by the fruit section and frowned. None of the tags said durian.

He sighed and decided to ask the nearest worker if they sold the fruit he was looking for.

The woman shook her head, saying the best chance he'd get of finding a durian was at the Filipino grocery across town.

Derek choked on his own saliva. Across town?

He shook his head, exiting the establishment. If he went home without the fruit Meredith and her stupid pregnancy outbursts would kick him out of the bedroom. Or worse, out of the house. Then he'd be holed up with Owen in the trailer for a second time around.

The first time he wound up there was when he got her a cheeseburger with mayo when she specifically asked for one without.

Derek ran a hand through his tussled hair and decided that really didn't want to spend the night sleeping next to Owen again. So he started the car and headed for the direction of the next town.

The directions the woman gave him were easy enough and he managed to find the Filipino store exactly where she said it'd be.

Unfortunately, it wasn't a 24 hour store.

Derek decided to park the car in front of it and get some sleep. He had to be awake for the drive home, he reminded himself.

He was having another really good dream.

He and his son were out playing golf on Grey-Sloan's helipad.

"Dad, this is so cool!" His son was trying to swing at the golf balls but failed to hit them.

Derek laughed. "Just don't tell your mom that you're here without a jacket on."

"I'm 10. I don't need a jacket." His son said finally getting to hit the ball.

"You do if it's cold. Hey, plant your feet farther a bit. That's right. That's better. That's-"

He was awakened by a knock on his window.

A man was telling him to get out of the driveway he was blocking.

Derek grumbled at the sunlight hurting his eyes. That was the second time his father and son bonding was cut short.

He parked the car somewhere else and walked in the already open grocery store.

Wasting no time, Derek asked the man behind the counter if they sold durians.

"Sorry, sir. We only have durian candy. It tastes just as good, you know." He said.

Derek groaned.

"Would you like corned beef instead?" The man asked hesitantly.

"You don't understand. My pregnant wife is craving for the fruit!"

"Oh, is she Filipina?"

"No! She's not! I don't even know where she found out about this fruit! And I came all the way across town to find the fruit. If I don't come back with the damn fruit, I'll be kicked out of the house. So I need to know where I can buy the damn smelly durian fruit so I can go back and sleep on my bed with my contented pregnant wife and dream about our future son!"

The entrance door had swung open just in time for the person to hear the last part of Derek's outburst.

"Did you say you needed a durian?" The woman asked.

Derek nodded, "Please tell me you're secretly hiding some in the backdoor."

The woman smiled. "No but I do have some at home. I can just call my husband and have him deliver some here."

Derek let out a breath.

"Thank you! I have been driving the entire night just to buy that fruit. My wife she's pregnant-"

"Don't say another word. I totally understand. I was pregnant once and I drove my husband crazy with my cravings!" She laughed, and then continued, "Never give a pregnant woman the wrong food! We have these stupid raging hormones that can just burst anytime!"

Derek nodded in agreement. He totally understood.

...

It was noon when Derek got home. Meredith was feeding Zola her lunch.

"I got the fruit! And it does smell by the way. We're airing the car out until it goes away." He placed the box of fruit on the island and gave Meredith a kiss on the cheek.

Meredith wrinkled her nose. "Ugh. Derek, could you put that away? It's making me want to throw up."

Derek blanched.

"What? But I thought you wanted durian!"

"Yes! I did! 10 hours ago! Where were you?"

Derek rubbed at his temple. The lack of sleep made his head ache. "Driving all the way across town to a Filipino grocery to get you the fruit you wanted."

"Oh, Derek, that's so sweet of you! You really didn't need to do that for me!" Her eyes glistened with tears and she pulled him in for a hug.

Derek's heart softened. All annoyance was gone. "You know I'd do anything for you and the baby."

He closed his heavy eyelids, breathing her in. He almost drifted off to sleep until she said, "You would?"

He nodded, pulling back and giving her a kiss.

"Could you get me a salmon?"

Derek couldn't control the groan that came out of his mouth this time. He hates the stupid pregnancy cravings.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you loved it!**


End file.
